Boredom
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Jou is bored inside his classroom and that stupid Kaiba won't stop typing. JouxSeto OneshotDrabble


**Boredom**

His head was resting on his arm and faced the window with no movements whatsoever, but obviously more 'entertaining' than the course of this place. The stuffy room filled with silence but a monotone voice of one teacher simply bored him to death. The classroom only glared at the clock hoping for the bell to ring- but it won't be ringing till another 50 minutes. Some tried to brush off the boredom with clicking pens which soon were taken away by the high annoyance of the teacher, some coughed to hide the certain noises of a phone, some even pulled out a book to read. Over everything the hot atmosphere of this weather killed him to utter fake-death and the damn teacher didn't let him go near the windows. The sun rays came upon warmth, then burning this room's aura. What also annoyed this day, classroom, place was that consecutive typing noise right in front of him. For the first time, he kept quiet and waited for it to stop anytime soon, since he knew that bastard won't stay still. But now, it's been over five minutes and he was not going to allow that beeping shit make any more noise. He used his pen to poke his sharp back, which tip has been chewed up from tedious lengths.

"Stop typing."

He tried to keep his comment short, no matter how much insults he wanted to scream out. Whispering so the teacher won't notice kept him sly and proud.

"What the hell do you want?"

_-Which the dumb ass killed it._

Kaiba stood from his chair which caused for all eyes to turn to face him. The chalk broke in half from the sudden approach, breaking the teacher's focus of silence. Jou laughed to himself, and stood up to face the taller student getting ready to spit out every insult he kept precious.

"Your fucking typing to stop, damn it!"

The class was used to their arguments and some even took it as a longing desire for each other, like the fellow friends that often bet from their insolence.

Then Kaiba turned, grasping the blue collar of Jou's uniform pulling him closer to threaten him like always.

"Enough! Both of you!"

This time the argument ended quickly. The conclusion as usual was for them to walk out and look back and what they've done wrong and once they're done, they were welcomed to come back to class. But most of the time, neither one came ever back to class. The teacher didn't bother explaining since even the whole class knew the order to their punishment. Kaiba let go of the collar he firmly was holding onto and walked out with his laptop, with Jou following as he inserted his resting palms into his loose pockets. He closed the door behind him and walked along the hallway, resting his head against it, his body leaning in a tired fashion. He sighed and began actually thinking of what he should do next. The two stood in the opposite walls, somehow facing each other. Then Jou decided to speak,

"Okay, fine- what's up?"

Jou's left hand came out of the pocket and positioned them as a receiving palm towards Kaiba. Then Kaiba dug through his uniform and threw him a metal case lighter.

"I know you wouldn't make a show for the damn class- you wanted to go out, didn't you?"

Jou teased, reading out Kaiba's actions proudly- taking out his cigarette box on his right side of his pants, walking out to the end till he found the school field.

Kaiba followed, raising his eyebrow.

"I thought you wanted it."

Then Kaiba himself was taking out his cigarettes amongst his cold voiced lips.

The two students took turns lighting their cancer sticks and sat on the edge of the garden. Jou slightly laughed and looked at Kaiba,

"I did. It was hot in that room."

Picking out his collar and quickly unbuttoning them, exposing his thin, white tee underneath. He slowly breathed in the cigarette and blew out the smoke from his stressed mouth, with his other hand, mending the leaves of a red flower. He then stood up, bringing his footsteps closer to Kaiba and sitting on him- facing his eyes upon the gorgeous blue eyes.

"Where are we going today?"

He spoke, with his cigarette still drenched on his lips. Kaiba's slender fingers reached the cigarettes out of his mouth, then Jou's to only kiss him lightly- blending his breath with the other's bittersweet. He didn't bother answering the question that was asked every time they were kicked out of the class, which just happened to be everyday.

Seto gently lifted Jou to have him stand, and held on to his hand- leading him out of this school, with a limo waiting outside. They both threw down their cigarettes and stepped on its small fire, triggering a slow, gentle smoke. Like the desire soon to be stepped on, triggering a slow, gentle love.

* * *

i was bored myself. heh. hope you liked! (Drabble Drabble) 


End file.
